The present invention relates to a laminate sheet or web for furniture comprising a polyolefin sheet or web containing a reactive compound or reactive groups and which contains finely divided filler or filler mixtures in the polyolefin sheet or web, as well as optional processing aids, colored pigments, and/or modifying agents.
Wood materials covered with polyolefin films and processes for their production are already known from published West German patent application No. DE-OS 33 02 599. However, the reactive compounds in the laminate web according to this patent application consist of organic fillers, for example cellulose, finely divided cellulose fibers and the like, so that the processing temperature may not be chosen very high in order that damage to these organic substances (for example the occurrence of undesired discolorations) will be avoided. Finally, it has been found that the print layer, which has been applied to film of this type as a surface layer in order to achieve a decorative effect, a wood-tone coloration or the like, has a low abrasion resistance and is easily damaged.
The task and purpose of the invention is therefore to avoid the foregoing disadvantages and to provide a polyolefin sheet or web for furniture with equal or improved characteristics and which particularly provides better processing characteristics and thus enables use of more favorable production conditions. The sheet or web must be adherent, printable and substantially avoid the danger of damage to the printed layer. The additive materials which are used should exhibit little or no temperature sensitivity at the usual processing temperatures of the polyolefin. For convenience in discussion, the term "web" will be used hereinafter to refer collectively to webs, sheets, films and the like.